Cry
by Angelight
Summary: [AU : HUD : Gray Matter Sequel] Five years after Hiiro left, Usagi decides to take a small break from Innocence. But it isn't as easy as she'd thought and when a strange new organization nicknamed Eden appears, she's in for another round of intrigue. HOLD
1. Prologue: Thorns

Disclaimer: Neither Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon belongs to me. 

It's a sequel … and I truly hope it doesn't go down the path of most other sequels. :x But I'm posting so that I'd be pushed into writing more for it. :D I'm willing to write it, though, because I have the majority of the plot in mind and it really doesn't have too much to do with the original … other than Innocence and the couples, of course. :D But here you go. Enjoy. ^^

**Cry :****: Prologue :: Thorns**

She leaned her head back and let it rest against the white brick. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her entire body shivered as gentle drops of water fell soundlessly from her wet clothes and hair. The rain poured on, uninterrupted, around her; gray sheets of it fell with fury toward the ground. 

The small porch she had snuck into was tiny but adequately protective. The door itself was enormous and tall but to either side of it, there was just enough room for her to rest. 

This house wasn't familiar to her but she knew of it. She knew of its structure and knew of its occupants. 

Her heart leapt to her throat as the door beside her creaked and cracked open. Eyes wide with dread, she turned around slowly. 

"You know, you don't have to stay out there. You're welcome inside."

She stood up shakily. "I … I, uh, don't want to be a burden." Her voice sounded hoarse and thick. "I-"

"It's not a problem. We have plenty of rooms in which you can stay." 

A shaky smile spread across her face as she drew in an uneven breath, stuttering, "T-Thank you very much."

The man smiled back at her. "Can I get your name, Miss?"

She thought quickly. "S-Serena. Serena Lucian." 

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Lucian. Call me Rashid."

…………………

"I really think this has gone too far. I mean … how long does he expect he can stay in there without food or water or…" Quatre shook his head and stared at the floor. "I really don't know what to do. I mean … look at you all." 

Trowa and Wufei's faces were bleak and unrelenting. They hadn't come into contact with Usagi but once and it was while she was unconscious. And though they weren't despairing over her, they were wondering how her death could affect Innocence and in turn, the world. 

Wufei cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair to eye each of the men gathered around him. "That isn't all, Winner. Studies of Innocence have shown that it covers about half a million cases a year which means it keeps half a million cases from needing federal intervention. And of these half a million cases, a majority would require costly procedures that include tracking missing people down and so on."

"Yes, Wufei has a point. The world has just fallen into the rhythm of having Innocence around after the brief fifteen years it has existed. And from our experience, Tsukino Usagi is the keystone that holds Innocence together." 

"Because Artemis depends so heavily on her," Quatre finished softly, realization dawning upon his face. "Are we looking at a universal crisis or something?"

Trowa shook his head. "I don't think it will go that far. With Tsukino gone, Artemis might very easily crumble which will cause Innocence to disappear. Then the Earth Sphere Unified Nation will have a bit of budget adjusting to do."

Quatre nodded, brow furrowed in thought. "I see your point, Trowa. It's completely inconvenient. As for Hiiro…"

"If he hasn't been down then that just means he hasn't been hungry or thirsty…"

All eyes turned to the final member of the circle, surprised that he had spoken. Duo Maxwell, the life of their group, looked like he wanted nothing more than to die. His unkempt, auburn hair fell messily over his face, brushing lightly against his gaunt cheeks whenever he moved. Those familiar blue-violet eyes were dry but far from cheerful and their intensity stood out eerily against his colorless skin. 

Duo hesitated. "That just means he hasn't been hungry or thirsty … for the last three days."

Wufei stared at him before clearing his throat and trying his hardest to make things the way they were before. "You say that as if it isn't a problem, Maxwell."

Everybody smiled at the weak attempt at derision. 

…………………

"You shall be staying in this room." Rashid opened the door for her. "The bathroom is connected to it and is yours alone." 

After climbing a flight of stairs and walking a short bit, they had arrived to a blank, nondescript door. As Rashid led her, she had occupied herself with not dripping on the patently expensive carpet but that didn't stop her from sneaking glances at the man ahead of her.  

She had heard almost legendary stories of Quatre Winner's "personal army" and this man, this Rashid, had always been at the center of them. It was rumored that the tall, bearded, and brunette man didn't let anybody but the people he trusted most get anywhere near his young master. And she had heard that he could and would do anything to protect Quatre from harm, even to the point of committing felonies. She smiled at the thought. There were no doubts in her mind that she and this man would get along perfectly. 

"Thank you." She smiled at him and entered the room. 

"It's the guest room. Master Quatre's sisters often stay in here so you shall be able to find adequate clothing and supplies." 

"Thank you," she repeated. "I don't know how to ever thank you."

"There is no need, Miss Lucian. I just ask that you go about quietly as it is near midnight."

She nodded. "Of course. I understand."

He closed the door after him.

…………………..

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

Quatre frowned. "Of course I've tried to talk to him! What kind of friend do you take me for?"

Trowa stared at him placidly. "That's not what I meant, Quatre."

The blonde sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, yes of course. I'm just getting a bit tired." 

"Now, with Innocence's success rate dropping, is the worst time to have Yui sick and starving himself."

"But can you blame him, Wufei?" Trowa pursed his lips. "Can you expect him to act like nothing has happened when Tsukino Usagi, the woman he was willing to give up his career and life for, is dead?" 

Duo sighed. "It's difficult to believe she is gone."

"Hn. Killed in a drive-by shooting. What a load of crap." Wufei rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Does the press honestly believe that _the_ Tsukino Usagi could be killed so simply?"

"If she died in any way, it'd have to be on the job." Trowa nodded his head in agreement. 

"And I'm sure Hiiro knows that. He's blaming himself for not convincing her to come with him. Or not going with her so perhaps he could have been there," Quatre concluded.

Duo shifted in his seat and frowned. "If Hiiro has any common sense, he'd know she's not the type of person to be convinced. There was no way he could have had her come to us."

"Yes, but people in despair often don't have much common sense."

Wufei snorted. "That's obvious. If Yui did, he'd be eating right now."

…………………

Artemis smiled to himself as he dimmed the lights of the building and headed home. He had almost laughed when he read the newspaper article about Usagi. 

Five years ago the ESUN had hated his guts and wanted Usagi dead. Five years ago, the Preventers would have given anything to end Innocence.

Yet now, with Usagi gone and Innocence floundering, the press couldn't stop shipping out depressing headlines and mournful articles. 

But Artemis wasn't the least bit worried. There were plenty of other agents around and it wasn't as if Usagi would be gone forever. Of course not. This was only a vacation and a desperately needed one at that. And while she was gone, probably waltzing to the Yui boy she was so infatuated with, he could make do with the others. 

It'd be a hassle without her and with the press chasing at their heels, but he was willing to go to that kind of trouble for her. Anything for her.

…………………

How was it? Wow … I just realized how much I missed Gray Matter. ::sigh:: And on a random note … there are a lot of fragments in my writing … lol. But … there you have it. :D Please comment! I wonder if you guys still remember about Gray Matter … ; I hardly do. xD Thank you for reading! Yours, Angel.


	2. Fresh Roses

Disclaimer: No own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. No own textbooks. No own manga. No own anime. No own nada. ;-;

**Chapter 1: Fresh Roses**

Duo had gone to bed feeling awful, ready to throw up what insignificant amount of dinner he had managed to keep down. It was nearly three by the time he managed to fall into light slumber and as dawn approached, he found himself caught between consciousness and sleep, alternating between seconds of semi-awareness and moments of unsatisfying dozing. 

He wished morning would never come.

But it did, as always, and right on schedule. 

…………………

Silence reigned supreme during breakfast. After losing so many hours of sleep when he had first heard of Usagi's death and then never making them up, Duo was far too sleepy to engage in any kind of conversation. Wufei and Trowa usually didn't speak unless spoken to and chose not to comment unless it was direly necessary. Quatre was busy scanning through a beastly looking packet of papers, a small frown passing like a shadow over his face. 

Hardly anybody touched their food.

To their side, Rashid cleared his throat. "Master Quatre."

The blonde man looked up and blinked puzzledly. "Yes?"

"A young lady came by last evening and I invited her in due to the rain. Her name is Serena Lucian, I believe. She's currently in the room Miss Iria often stays in."

"Oh, I see. I'll go introduce myself as soon as I find the time." He smiled faintly at Rashid, the first smile of that morning. 

Trowa studied that expression and frowned to himself. "You look pale, Quatre. How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" 

The blonde stretched his smile as if attempting to reassure his tall companion, but Trowa continued to look unconvinced. "It doesn't matter. Duty called." He nodded his head at the packet of paper in his hand. "The ESUN faxed it to me at about 3:30 in the morning … It's the minutes and notes on the emergency meeting regarding Tsukino."

Duo looked up as Quatre's optimistic voice trailed off and he suppressed a yawn. "Maybe you should take a day off, Quatre. I mean … we all went to bed at like 2:00 … 90 minutes isn't sleeping! It's a nap. Besides, we don't want you getting sick and being out of commission like Hiiro."

Quatre shook his head adamantly. "Not possible." He sighed and glanced down at his untouched and now cold toast. "I have a long distance conference in the early afternoon and I have to review these papers by then." He looked down uncomfortably but smiled when he met Duo's eyes. "We need to minimize the effects of Tsukino's death as much as possible. It hasn't proven to be an easy task yet."

"Please Master Quatre, Master Duo is correct for once." The insult barely had any effect on the braided man as Rashid stepped toward the breakfast table, concern darkening his face and furrowing his brow. "We cannot have you sick especially since this is the height of the flu season and you are far from your most robust state and-"

"Please, Rashid." Rashid's booming voice faltered at the mild plea. "I understand my responsibilities and have taken measures against any possible problems."

He narrowed his eyes. "Right, by taking your daily vitamin pill." The head guard rolled his eyes. Duo turned to look wide-eyed at the tall figure. He had never seen Rashid be sarcastic with Quatre – angry, disapproving, even yelling, yes, but never sarcastic. 

Quatre shrugged and glanced down at the papers again. "It'll keep me alive until this fiasco is over." 

Rashid looked ready to say more but out of the corner of his eye, Duo saw Trowa shoot the tall guard a sharp look and give a furtive shake of his head. The bearded man sighed deeply and surrendered but not before muttering, "You're just as willful as your father." Though the statement was meant to be disapproving, Duo was almost certain that he heard the slightest sparkle of pride in that low voice. 

"Well, I got to get to work. My fellow representatives will undoubtedly begin panicking and doing uncanny impressions of chickens with their heads chopped off if I'm late." Nobody laughed. There was the eerie ring of truth in that presentiment.

…………………

Usagi felt as if she were some savage animal backed against the wall, the sickening feeling of the impossibility of escape made her stomach churn and her fingers turn numb and cold. Her heart pounded at her throat and she was ready to lash out in a final, crazed, and delirious attempt against her invisible oppressor. The tension in her shoulders made her whole back ache. 

Hiiro was undeniably close, somewhere in this house with her, but that didn't help her mood at all. 

She had wavered on the decision to come to this place after leaving on her vacation and had tormented herself with a day of indecision, a day during which she retraced her steps multiple times. It felt as if there was a glass panel surrounding the mansion much like the glass panels that surrounded the experimentation labs of Innocence, and though she was able to see her goal, she was never able to step into its threshold. 

Fear and low self-esteem cast a gray storm cloud over her head that followed her onto Quatre's porch and halted her there. 

It had been five years since she had last seen this house. Five years since she had seen its inhabitants. At that moment, five years suddenly seemed impossibly long – a lifetime worth of ideals and beliefs could have changed in five days, let alone five years. A million friendships could have been broken and made in five years. And most importantly … a love that once made a person's heart soar could have been lost in five years.

Of course nothing had changed for her in those five years – she was stuck in the status quo, surrounded by the same people day after day, but for Hiiro … she wasn't as sure.

Five years. A person could have died in five years.

…………………

"Hiiro?"

Duo sighed and knocked again, a bit more persistently this time. "You have to come out and eat sooner or later, Hiiro." He frowned when he received no reply and tried the knob again to find it immobile, locked, just like every other time in the last three days. 

He made a face at the door. "Knowing Hiiro, he probably has a Thanksgiving feast worth of food in that bedroom and is just worrying us for kicks." The bitter expression on his face dissolved and he cast his eyes downward guiltily at those words. 

It wasn't Hiiro's fault that he was in love with his best friend's former girlfriend and it certainly wasn't Hiiro's fault that said girlfriend loved him back. Duo turned and leaned heavily against the obdurate door hiding its obdurate occupant. 

He had given her up so easily and she hadn't offered any objection. Did she love him previously? How had he lost that precious love? Had he changed? Had she changed? Or was she meant for Hiiro all along? 

Meant for Hiiro.

Meant to change Hiiro.

He bit his lip harshly and forced down the lump of tears gathering at his throat. Meant. Had. Was. All past tense. 

No matter how much he or Hiiro loved her, she would never be back. She would forever by out of their reach, dancing away like the melancholy tide.

…………………

Two hours had passed since she heard noises from downstairs. The digital clock on her nightstand displayed 9:00. The sky was still overcast, a clear promise of more weeping of rain. 

She cracked her door open slowly and peeked out into the hall. After searching listlessly through the dresser, she had picked out a bland pair of sweatpants and a monotonous long-sleeved shirt to ward off the cold. Her golden hair, done, as usual, in its buns and streamers fashion, looked unusually colorless that day, much like her outfit. The whole world seemed to be blanketed under a stifling layer of dust, robbing colors of their vitality and robbing people of their cheer. 

Usagi stepped carefully out of the room and headed toward the stairs. She peaked ahead as the stairs curved and relievedly found that the kitchen and its surroundings were deserted and silent. The muffled sound of a clock ticking barely punctured past the oppressive silence. 

"Miss Lucian, there is toast and cereal. If you desire anything else, feel free to ask the cook."

Usagi started at the voice and then uneasily relaxed when she saw Rashid's vaguely smiling face. 

He was about to take his leave but paused and hesitated, shooting her a probing look. "You look familiar."

Her breath caught in her throat. She was suddenly deathly thankful that the press had only managed to get half-blurred, black and white pictures of her. 

"Some people say I look like Relena Darlian," she offered meekly. 

Rashid cocked his head. "No, no, that's not it." He shrugged and picked up a tray of tea from the counter. "Please make yourself at home," he called over his shoulder before heading down one of the downstairs halls, undoubtedly toward Quatre's study. 

"Thank you," she whispered in reply and walked the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pursing her lips, she quickly decided that she wasn't anywhere close to being hungry and grabbed a half-empty box of cereal before pouring a minuscule amount of milk into a bowl. Breathing out slowly, she sat down and slumped in the seat, eyeing her food blankly. 

"Usagi, Usagi, Usagi," she berated, "how much longer are you going to keep this charade up?"

…………………

Duo frowned guiltily as his stomach audibly demanded food. He felt almost traitorous, getting hungry while Hiiro was starving himself and the others were too sick with worry to feel any desire or appetite for food. Was he being too frivolous as usual? He was tired of being frivolous, tired of being the comic relief, tired of being thought of as feather-brained and happy-go-lucky. 

Disappointed in himself, he got up and headed toward the kitchen. 

The open blinds didn't do much to brighten up the circular area the breakfast table occupied. 

He halted abruptly in his steps and stared, wondering if lack of sleep was causing him to hallucinate.  He netted his brows puzzledly. Usually his hallucinations involved lines of lights flashing past the sides of his head. 

A memorable figure sat at the breakfast table, her back turned to him, but her blonde streamers of hair heart-wrenchingly familiar. 

"U-Usagi?" he whispered in shock.

The head slowly turned around, the streamers of silky hair shifting with her movements, and the most endearing, most beloved, most painfully beautiful wide blue eyes met his.

…………………

There you go! So our Usagi gets revealed … :D Hiiro will hopefully get a life soon … lol. xD And Duo! Poor, poor, darling Duo. ;-; ::sigh:: I _did mention the H/U/D aspect of this … right? :D And poor Quatre. Everything is so devastating right now … ^^; I was feeling so … numb when I wrote this. ^^; Not a good sign, mind you. P As always, thanks for reading. :D Yours, Angel. _

**Heero's**** Bunny: Ackack! I really hope this sequel doesn't become boring and redundant. :P I was pretty uncertain about making a sequel … but Gray Matter set up the scene for this idea almost perfectly and I really didn't want to take the time to start anew with the idea … the idea that you still don't know much about … ::cackles:: So if it's boring … lol. Well. I was being lazy. xD**

**Himeno**** Midori: I am so veryvery incredibly flattered that I can … even come close to inspiring obsession. ^^; Frankly very few fics actually make me obsessed … lol. Mostly animes do that. ^^; But wow … I just hope I can fulfill your expectations in this sequel … ^^; And to compare the writing of this sequel to your friend's move back from California … o_o!!! But I hope to update once a week … at worst maybe once two weeks. ^^; I've definitely encountered problems with updating before. Lol. But thank you so much for that review! And your use of the word "uncanny" stuck in my head … it appears in this chapter. :D**

**Gackt**** Camui: Midterms … o_o ::nightmares::  Tormenting Hiiro is one of my favorite pastimes. :D Hmm … how much torment will be in this fic … lol. Maybe less than Just Love. Though … probably more. ;D [will not say anymore … will not say anymore] And pleaseplease don't read Gray Matter again … lol. I might die of embarrassment. P**

**Dreamertwin**: You'll see, you'll see! :D As for the questions regarding Hiiro's … easy belief in the newspaper … I'll explain it more later. As well as Usagi's … ahh … knowledge of the current matters … ; If that made any sense whatsoever. :D 

**Faith:** Thank you! Actually this was started about one week after Gray Matter had ended … lol. I had just been so uncertain about the plot, etc back then that I didn't post. ^^; I hope I live up to your expectations … o_o ::gulp::

**Rambling Naiad:** Lol. Yesyes, as you can see, Usagi and Hiiro are indeed in the same house. :D Along with everybody else. ; Well … Duo found out … one down and four more pilots to go. :D 

**Kae****: o_o! So undeserving of those compliments … lol. But what an ego boost. xD Thank you so much! **

**Angellus**** Lee: I-it's confusing? Ack! Not again! Lol. Doing a jig, eh? Lol … I'm very honored. :D**

**Anne:** Wow … you sound a lot more excited about this fic than I am … lol. ; But that's good. :D I just hope I don't disappoint. ^^;

**Pikachu3:** Lol … I hope you keep feeling that way. ^^

**Kylarachan****: Thankyouthankyou! :D Here's the update … ! Is it still interesting…? Lol. x3**

**Serenity Angel:** ::dokidoki:: Thank you! And you sounded incredibly sweet in that review … lol. Just a thought. :D

**Dragon-wing3**: o_o … Hmm … maybe I've been out of touch with the fanfiction world … but which fics ended in suspense…? ?-? I'm curious … just to not commit the same mistake … lol. ^^; And *_*! To you too. :DDD

**The Desert Fox:** In one of Quatre's other houses? Hmm … I always thought Rashid followed Quatre almost everywhere. ^^; But I figured since it'd be quite a large house, its occupants wouldn't know exactly what's going on in all parts of the house. ^^; As for the last review … ::link back, link back:: Ack! Resurfaced memories of Bob Hope … ::sniffle:: Gray Matter was short…? o_o!!! Lol … It's Just Love was 7 chapters shorter than Gray Matter … ^^; And I feel uneasy that you're dissatisfied with an ending that doesn't end with Usagi and Hiiro being together … ^^; I … am now willing to make any promises at this point. Lol. Hmm … the waiting until Usagi grew up to make her a princess probably would've worked … but the readers/viewers might get a bit impatient. Lol. Ack! More Robin Hood linkage … ! ^^; Serena handle 12 kids…? O_o … it might shorten her life a bit but I'm sure she can do it. Lolol. And that location of the gun makes much more sense than various … other ideas. ^^; And I'll be keeping my eyes open for that report on NASA's Pluto mission. :D

**Hiyayaka****: Here's the update! :D How was it…? :x**

**OtAkU****: Lol … I had to reread Gray Matter too before I wrote this chapter … :D [last chapter was written almost directly after Gray Matter ended so no problems there. ;] I hope it doesn't become a stereotypical sequel … :x In fact … I truly hope to make this better than the previous one … mainly because I was cringing through half of the rereading. ^^; But I don't know. It's not a fresh idea anymore … ; And I have this feeling that I'm going to ruin Gray Matter with this … lol. **

**Michi**** Hatabaki: Update, update. :D **

Thank you everybody for being so enthusiastic about this sequel! ::sniffle:: I'm so … uplifted … and awed. :D Soso … leave more incentives to write, ne? :D Lol … shamelessly propagandizing … ;


	3. Red Roses

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

Warning: A bit depressing … ;

Chapter 2: Red Roses

The heavy curtains in the room were drawn tight and filtered out immense amounts of natural light. In fact, he hadn't seen sunlight for three days. Today would be the fourth. 

He stared listlessly out of the corner of his eye at nothing. His mouth was too parched for words above a whisper but there was no adamant desire for water weighing on his mind. The first signs of food deprivation were showing in the slight hollow of his cheeks and unnatural paleness of his skin. This pallor sharply contrasted the intense, acrid blue of his eyes and the dull, melancholy violet of the circles around them. He hadn't slept in what he guessed to be thirty hours. 

It wasn't that the bed didn't provide enough comfort – he was no longer sentient of what was comfortable and what wasn't – but that he feared sleep almost as much as he had feared the thought of her death. The bruises and deliberate scratches down his arms told vivid stories of his attempts to evade the spectral shadow that sought to close his eyes and submit him to slumber. 

Consciousness meant that his mind remained blissfully blank, free of worries and worlds away from the material sentiments of his body. It was when he's sleeping that phantasms veiled in dreams came, giving him false hope and burning memories of Her. Faded and mottled memories from years ago. Of her smile, her laughter, her tears.

Her telling him she loved him. Her last glance back at him before returning to the tender embrace of Innocence, abandoning that love, and traveling to worlds desperately out of his reach.

Nightmares followed the images. Nightmares of swirls of color, of black and gray and red. 

Nightmares that always ended in his waking up with the acerbic taste of thunder, of beauty, of Eden in his mouth, and the past flashing past his eyes. 

…………………

"Duo," she acknowledged, her voice barely audible. Fear clouded the hesitant smile she shot him. "How have you been?"

He gaped at her. This was a mockery, a travesty of everything he had held as truth in the past few days. He imagined the figure in front of him sneering, a paper-thin imitation of the real thing. After all, even she wouldn't be able to turn back from the gates of Heaven where Eden still reigned supreme. 

Usagi started and stared as Duo let out a nervous chuckle and started laughing. "Duo?"

He stopped abruptly. "This can't be happening. You're not real, are you? Are you here to say goodbye?"

"I can explain everything. I'm not dead, Duo; Artemis made up a story at my request." She paused and looked aside. "I should probably tell all of you this at the same time."

_Please don't let this be a dream._

He reached his hand out slowly and timorously touched her cheek. Duo winced; there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to disappear. Usagi cocked her head and blinked quizzically at him.

"You're actually here…"

_Too many dreams had already…_

Usagi grinned. "You've always been a bit slow, Duo."

_Burned to ashes._

His hands gripped her shoulders. "You're actually here!" he told her excitedly. Usagi didn't know whether to laugh or be exasperated. 

"Yes, I need to tell everybody else too," she repeated patiently. "Where are they?"

Duo beamed at her; his face had already grown unaccustomed to smiling in the last few days. "Well Quatre's probably in his study working himself to death. Trowa might be lost in his own little world and will probably be in his bedroom. Wufei is almost definitely going to be in the gym and Hiiro…" Duo stopped short. 

"And Hiiro?" she prompted. 

"Well…" he glanced aside and refused to meet her eyes. "After hearing about your supposed death, he locked himself in the room and hasn't come out for meals or … anything."

She froze. "He hasn't eaten for the last…" she quickly tallied up the days of her vacation, "three days?" Usagi blanched and sprinted to and up the stairs, Duo closely behind her after a brief moment of surprise. 

There was only one closed door that she could see and she stopped unexpectedly in front of it. Her reason had just caught up to her. What did she expect to do? Pound on the door until it breaks? Timidly, she reached up and rapped her knuckles against the polished wood. 

"Hiiro?" 

Duo had finally caught up to her and was panting slightly, eyeing the door both apprehensively and hopefully. 

No reply reached their ears.

…………………

"Sir, this came for you in the mail this morning." The uniformed man stiffly stepped up to the desk and dropped an envelope onto it. "This," he held up a white rose, "also came with it." His tone didn't betray his bewilderment. Without another word, he dropped the rose onto the desk as well, stepped back, bowed rigidly and exited the room. 

Artemis stared after him. It was far too early in the day and the coming and going of the man too abrupt – he fumbled for words to say and found none until the man was already gone. 

Shaking his head, he glanced down at the suspiciously nondescript envelope and put it aside to study the flower more closely. His ice blue eyes narrowed into daggers of blue-gray steel. 

The rose was perfectly white almost as if it had been put through the washing machine with bleach. The curves of its petals were seductively beautiful and the gentle, vulnerable texture of said petals achieved perfection. The stem and three leaves were a reassuring shade of forest green; the thorns were removed. 

It had been established years ago that the symbol of Innocence would be a barely blooming white rose for it traditionally symbolized chastity, honor, and purity of intent; and there was no other message Artemis had wanted more to impress upon the world. That had been ages ago, even before the nickname "Innocence" had been created, even before the office he was sitting in had been built. 

Over time, though the symbol itself never changed, the public decided to indulge in laziness and simply associate any type of white rose with Innocence. It was by far not uncommon knowledge that it was the symbol of Innocence and the rose itself revealed no extensive hints – it was as mundane as a rose can get. 

Artemis glared at it before setting it down gently and reaching for the unopened envelope. There was the crisp sound of paper tearing followed by the whispering of the note being unfolded. 

His breath caught at his throat. The acute sense of panic was unfamiliar. He leaned forward quickly and jabbed at his call button. 

"Yes?" His secretary gazed at him worriedly, not missing the clenching of his jaw. 

"Call 24AL7 to my office. Now."

………………….

The sound of feet pounding on the stairs reached his ears, ringing and harsh. He gritted his teeth.

Then a respite – a serenity – that fell over the entire house and in that serene moment, he heard the faintest, most distant sound of, "Hiiro?"

He frowned to himself and pushed himself up to a sitting position, resting his throbbing head on the cool wall briefly. His vision dimmed and then cleared as warm blood rushed to his head; he had learned during the years with Dr. J that that happened due to low blood sugar. Hiiro smiled sarcastically to himself. _No kidding._

But never in any of his lessons with Dr. J had he learned that low blood sugar also led to imaginary voices.

…………………

"Hiiro? Open the door! This is the most," she paused to think of a strong enough word but came up with none, "…most _annoying side of you!" Usagi groaned to herself – she sounded like a petulant third-grader who had been denied milk and cookies. _

There was deafening silence as Usagi glared threateningly at the door. "Honestly! If you don't open up, I will personally go in there and drag you out!" 

When no response came, she gave a frustrated cry and stomped her right food childishly. "Hairpin, Duo," she demanded, reaching a hand over her shoulder. 

He blinked at her as she looked back at him and grinned. "Don't look so surprised. I know you wear them to keep that braid up."

His shoulders drooped in defeat as he pulled one out and sulkily handed it to her. 

There was utter silence save for small clicks as Usagi bent down and worked the lock. Duo briefly wondered how long it would take one of Innocence's top agents to pick the lock of a high-quality mansion. He barely had time to finish that thought before Usagi gave a triumphant cry and straightened. 

Duo stared at the door uneasily as she twisted the knob and fairly skipped in.

She froze. "Oh my God, Hiiro!"

…………………

"Artemis. You called."

He didn't need to look up to figure out who it was – the slight French accent gave clear indication that his orders had been carried out smoothly and 24AL7 was standing in his office, undoubtedly smiling faintly. Besides, very few people dared to call him simply by his first name – not that it was a written rule or anything, just something most people did out of a mixture of fear and respect – but the man standing in front of his desk had saved his life at least three times. After all that, the least Artemis could do was allow him to address him as something other than the stiff "sir".

Artemis cleared his throat and shuffled his papers together. "Yes." He settled down and leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the table. "Certain … events have transpired and though I am terribly sorry, Tsukino Usagi's vacation will have to be cut short."

At Artemis's words and uneasy tone, the agent's eyes flashed across his desk, noting the white rose and torn envelop. "I see," he responded quietly, smile gone. "So there is a mission?"

"Of course. This letter came in this morning and, to be blunt, it's little short of a threat." Artemis paused and glowered at the envelope. "I have heard rumors here and there in the streets and spies and scouts have confirmed them. I should have expected this letter a long time ago."

The man opposite of him chose to remain silent, indicating that he should explain further.

"They are officially called the Rose Society though most people have fondly nicknamed them Eden." Artemis quirked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at the word "fondly". "I have reason to believe that the Preventers know very little about this new organization. In fact, it was only established about two months back and I still have no idea where the headquarters are." Artemis hesitated and glanced up, satisfied that he had the agent's complete attention. 

"It is strange though. The leader of this organization has made a deliberate attempt to make himself known. Every drug dealer and gangster as well as some of the more sophisticated mafias in town know his name by heart." Artemis let his tense shoulders drop and studied his desktop calendar for a moment before finally turning his attention back to the man in front of him. "I want you, as Usagi's partner, to go to Quatre Winner's Toronto mansion and inform her of these events discreetly. Preferably…" Artemis paused and shot him a sharp look, "without the Gundam pilots' knowing."

"And the head of this organization? His name?" 

Artemis frowned. The man opposite of him had been ordered years ago to get rid of that French accent – it was too distinguishable and, in the United States, stuck out like a sore thumb. The fact that most people thought it was exotic and euphonious did nothing to change Artemis's mind that it was subversive and an impediment to concealing one's identity. Of course, he had to admit to himself that the only reason the accent was still there, as annoying as ever, was because of his lack of enforcement. Though pointedly less so than Usagi, Artemis had to admit that he did indeed allow excesses in his top agents.

"His name," Artemis paused to scowl, "is Chiba Mamoru."

…………………

She stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth dry, and mind completely free of any thoughts as to what to say beyond those four incredulous words.

Hiiro gazed at her blankly. He was seeing things. A small wave of satisfaction washed over him – this probably meant death wasn't far. 

"Hiiro … what have you … done to yourself?" she choked out, blue eyes unblinking. Usagi gulped and frowned. "You look horrible … this-this-"

"You're not real, are you?"

The question sounded so nonchalant that Usagi halted in her steps toward him. He was smiling faintly at her. 

"It doesn't matter. I'm not devastated." The smile was gone but his voice continued in that low murmur, hardly above a whisper, and more expressive than what she remembered. "I've come to accept that you're no longer alive. And that you died without…" He paused and pursed his lips, eyes lowered, studying his hands before turning upward to meet hers again. "…without knowing that I still loved you more than I loved myself."

He didn't flinch or gasp as she reached over to hug him; gorgeous, supremely delicate tears clung to her eyelashes and slid down her cheeks.

"This is me … I'm real … I … I lied about my death. There was just so much going on in my life and…and…" She found herself unable to continue.

…………………

Duo had tactfully decided, when Usagi entered Hiiro's room, that then would be a good time to inform Quatre and the others and leave the two alone. He congratulated himself on the insight happily and quietly headed back downstairs.

Moments later, the pounding of quick footsteps on the stairs again fractured the quiet serenity. 

"Miss Usagi! Y-" Quatre stopped short as his shocked words died in his throat and left only the accelerated beating of his pulse resounding in his ears. He bit his lip but smiled at the scene in front of him.

There, in front of four pairs of eyes, was Usagi, a small, calm smile on her face, nothing compared to her usual grin, but one that spoke of misery and triumph, of oppression and hope. In her half embrace rested Hiiro, asleep and for the first time in three days, smiling faintly.

"Y…you're actually here," Quatre whispered dumbfoundedly.

Wufei frowned at her, looking ready to lecture. "That was some clever trick you pulled. You almost had Yui killed."

She bowed her head slightly. "I never realized…"

"That he loved you so much?"

Usagi looked up and smiled at Trowa. "That anybody could love me that much."

"I'm sure Art-"

The sound of the doorbell shattered the golden moment. Quatre started. "I wonder who…" He frowned briefly before heading out of the room and down the stairs again. 

Glancing at each other, Trowa and Wufei followed him. 

Duo grinned at her. "You have no idea how much … how much all of us are glad that you're back. Even if Wufei is horrible at talking to women."

She shifted Hiiro until he was lying on the bed and got up. "I can imagine how his dates all went."

Duo wrinkled his nose. "Then you can probably also imagine that he had none." 

…………………

"A young lady? Yes, a Serena Lucian came by th-"

"Rashid! Who is it?" Quatre peaked from behind the door and smiled uncertainly at the man in front of him. 

The stranger smiled genially at him and introduced himself with a slight French accent. "I'm Andrew Levoir and I'm looking for Serena Lucian." 

Quatre hesitantly shook the hand the blonde stranger stuck out. "Serena Lucian?"

"Yes, I thank you for sheltering her this past night. We had a fight yesterday and, well, you know how women are," Andrew paused to grin. Quatre made no indication that he knew how women were. Andrew cleared his throat. "She ran off. It was today that I recalled her mentioning that she had friends in town and – ah! Cheri." His face broke into a wide smile. 

Quatre turned to her and cocked a questioning eyebrow. Usagi's eyes were unusually wide and her face unnaturally pallid. 

"Andrew … what are you doing here? D-did…"

"Yes, yes, I found the address of the friends you were talking about and drove here to pick you up, dearest," he interrupted quickly and shot her a small, almost indistinguishable shake of his head. "I must say I am terribly sorry about the row yesterday and I admit that it was indeed my fault.

"Ah … Serena? Who is this man?" Quatre interjected, a small shadow of doubt creeping into his mind. 

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but Andrew cut her off quickly. "Oh, did she not tell you?" He smiled puzzledly at Usagi. "I am her fiancé." 

…………………

Haha … how amusing. ::cough:: I am amused by the futility of Usagi/Hiiro-ness. xD Feel free to hate me. :3 But what annoyed me was how ... especially in the middle, I started writing this chapter as if it were an essay … ; That and the ever pestering being verbs … ::stabs:: This chapter was longer than intended … ; And yet I still didn't cover everything I wanted to … so hopefully more clarification next chapter. :D Happy Turkey Day, minna-san. :DDD

***Thank you to Aria-sama for inspiration. :3

**Moon Mage Goddess:** Thank you! I was replying to reviews just when yours came in … xD As for coupling … ::mouth sealed:: xD 

**Dark Universe**: Thank you! :D Still hoping this won't ruin the one before it … xD

**Kolinshar**** Benito: Reread Gray Matter? O_o Don't bother … lol. I'll try to recap … if I can … :x **

**Heeros**** Bunny: o_o A woodchuck would chuck much wood if a woodchuck could chuck wood. x3 I don't think this was updating soon but … you forgive me, right? :3**

**Usagi ****Asia**** Maxwell: Lol … I'm deathly afraid to read over stuff I had written about … was it a year ago? Two years? O_O I'm … _old … lol … fanfiction-wise. xD Thank you for all your great editing-ness! :D ::huggle::_**

**Dragon-wing3:** Duo or Hiiro … Duo or Hiiro … _fufufu ~~ me laughing. 3 As for ending suspensefully … [which isn't a word…] I don't know … please don't hate me if it ends up weird … lol. ::cringes::_

**OtAkU****: Hmm … let's just say Usagi got discovered so easily because her senses were … uhh … dulled by emotional instability? :3 And leave it at that. xD There would've been more Hiiro/Usagi development … but … Hiiro isn't really himself … as you can see. xD **

**Angellus**** Lee: Yesyes … I've actually used Usagi and Serena as two different people before … xD It never seems confusing to me until somebody else does it … :3 But Usagi and Serena are one person in this fic. :D And I'm glad you're still doing that jig … lol.**

**Desert Fox:** What Quatre said … I kind of wanted it to seem strange-funny rather than funny-funny. xD Yes, I admit that they seem a bit immature at times in the show … in fact … I actually think everybody starts out as being immature in some manner … but they're only fourteen, of course. I was farfarfar from mature when I was fourteen. xD [makes me sound old…] And yes … lol … the moons theory is very disturbing … ;; 

**Serenity Silvermoon:** Lol … I don't think he's eaten anything yet … ::scans over chapter:: Nope … still hasn't eaten. xD And Wufei/Usagi is cute too … reminds me of Hiiro/Usagi except more … fighting. x3

**Hiyayaka****: Lol … thank you! :3**

**Serenity Angel:** I … urk … tend to swing back and forth between Hiiro and Duo … lol. Moments of interest in both couplings … :3 I've plotted this out … so I know who she's going to end up with … but there is always the possibility of my changing it … ; [but the only one I did that to was Picture This … ;]

**Raye-chan****: Lol … Duo was disbelieving … and if Hiiro had only starved for one day, I'm sure he would've yelled/lectured at her much like Wufei … xD [somehow almost all of my Hiiro/Usagi conversations end in conflict … ;] **

**Jupiter Angel:** Thankyouthankyou! :DDD

**Kawaii**** **Usa******: Lol … I'd much rather have you alive though … xD **

**Kylarachan****: I'm addicted to cliffhangers … lol. :3 I do them almost unconsciously now … xDxD Good news, ne? :D**

**Brittany67:** Here's the update. :DD

**Gackt**** Camui: Lol … I'm trying to make it happier … tryingtrying … ; ::grr:: It WILL be happier. :P  And … ::will not say anymore that will give away huge segments of the plot:: :3 **

**S:** Lol … my thoughts exactly. xD Though I don't think others appreciate it as much as you do. :3


	4. Silk Roses

Disclaimer: No own.

It's a fairly dull chapter. I kept ¾ of it on my computer for nearly four months because I hated it so much. xD; And I ended up not editing at all. xD; Oh well … hopefully the next one will be more enjoyable … nevertheless, please enjoy to the best of your ability. :D

**Chapter 3: Silk Roses**

"What did you come here for?" Usagi murmured, gazing down and sideways at the asphalt passing in a blur under Andrew's car. "This was the worst time…" she continued slowly, voice faint and low. "You and Artemis – all of Innocence – are ruining my life … I want you to go away. I don't care if the entire world is broken. As long as mine is intact." She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I've never imagined that such selfish words could come out in Tsukino Usagi's voice." Andrew's usually light voice sounded strangely solemn and loud. "Artemis apologizes for cutting your vacation time down and promises retribution. Other than saying that…" Andrew sighed and paused as they came to a stoplight. "…there's not much I can do." He let his hands fall from the steering wheel and onto his lap. "The world needs you, cheri. It demands for you to nurture it … all of Innocence. You can't turn your back to it, just like you can't turn away from a wounded kitten." The car moved forward again.

Usagi didn't move. Finally, she sighed. "I know that," voice still tenderly gentle, like that of a mother's toward her weeping, pleading child. "I know all of that."

Andrew thinned his lips grimly, eyes dimmed with pity. "Then act on it, cheri." He wondered if his words were as much for her as for himself.

Usagi glanced up at him and met equally mournful eyes of a brighter blue. They were both lamenting for the world. Or perhaps for themselves.

Only then did the sweet tears fall.

…………………

"What just happened here?" For a second, Quatre thought it was his own voice echoing so desolately in the cold foyer. "T-that…"

Duo's voice broke. He saw his hands shaking and clenched them, pressing bloodlessly cold fingertips into the warmness of his palms. 

"Idiot," Wufei drawled, gazing blandly at the cold, white tiles. "That was obviously an act." He closed his eyes and let go of a small sigh. "But Barton's the shrewd one of us." He glanced to Trowa and inclined his head. "I'm sure you've noticed long before I did."

"Usagi Tsukino is superbly clumsy at hiding what she feels. When that Andrew showed up, she was surprised beyond words." Trowa cocked his head to the left and shrugged. "There is very little chance that the Usagi the world is acquainted with is able to deliberately pull off such a flawless act."

"Tsukino Usagi is above specious smiles and subtle shams," Quatre concluded. 

Duo sighed heavily as if attempting to banish noxious dread from inside of him. "But on another level … even if he wasn't her fiancé … it must mean that Usagi is getting back in the action."

Wufei laughed softly, almost unpleasantly. "Yes, and good things don't happen when Tsukino has to be called back." He paused as if hesitating and choosing his words carefully. "People have a habit of dying when situations involve Tsukino Usagi." 

Quatre started and smiled weakly. "Come now … surely that's just a stereotype…"

"No, no. I agree," Trowa murmured, eyes heavily lidded. "I wonder how she stands it. There are so many things to cry over."

Duo flashed him a small grin and shook his head adamantly. "No, if Usagi cried every time she had reason to, she'd have been bored of tears even before she met Hiiro."

…………………

Usagi heaved a sigh and leaned against the glass wall of the elevator. 

"We will probably have to go through standard procedure. Artemis didn't want us to call attention to ourselves so we didn't hire a debugging team."

She started at the sound of his voice. "R-really."

He glanced at her and smiled, revealing a dimple. "Are you no longer comfortable with the procedure? We can think of another scenario."

Usagi blushed and looked away. "I don't know. I suppose I just can't act it out as dispassionately as before."

He shot her a mockingly wounded look and bowed his head dejectedly. "Don't tell me you never took me seriously! What about my charm, cheri?" 

"I could fall for you," she teased, retying the unseemly knot of his tie, "but you might have to beat Hiiro up first."

Andrew laughed and shook his head. "Now, now. Let's not be impractical here. Surely you don't wish for my death."

Usagi smiled innocently. "If you died, would I be able to … say … go back to my vacation?"

He frowned at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a threat, cheri?"

She laughed. "But seriously. Can we use scenario B?"

He grinned and nodded, sarcastically sweeping an elaborate bow. "If you're uncomfortable with acting as if we're making love, that's fine."

Usagi sighed. "Sometimes I really hate your bluntness, Drew."

The elevator signaled its arrival at the top and thick metallic doors slid open slowly. The teasing smile on her face fell away as Andrew stepped out first, leading her by the hand. 

"Artemis sure likes things lavish," she sighed exasperatedly. "Really, any old motel would have been fine." 

Andrew smiled. "Come, surely you can't imagine a multi-billion dollar organization to stoop down to Motel 6's?" He fished out a key and pushed the door open. "They call it the Jardìn Suite. Artemis thought you'd like it." 

She frowned at the elegant room, still standing at the doorway. "Why so much thought? Surely we're only staying for a few hours?"

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, cheri. We're registered as Mr. Levoir and his fiancée Miss Lucian for the entire night and up until noon tomorrow. But we mustn't chat so much." Andrew arched an eyebrow at her as if asking Usagi if she was ready. Sighing defeatedly, the blonde woman nodded and gingerly stepped in, taking a deep breath, and letting out a burst of laughter, signaling the beginning of their debugging charade.

Still laughing, she strode to the dresser. "I can't believe that woman actually thought Mr. Calloway was staring at her." She opened the doors and felt each shelf. Nothing. "I mean … really. Why would a man of that prestige stoop down to a twit like her?" Usagi forced a derisive laugh out of her throat and headed for the nightstand.

"Yes, I suppose." Andrew, previously sifting through the cabinets of the bathroom, came back out, shook his head silently, and targeted the bed. "But if you consider her position … I don't suppose it's surprising that she would jump at even the slightest come-hither look from Calloway."

Usagi straightened and mouthed 'found it' to Andrew who nodded and reached for the phone. "Yes, but that still was perhaps the ultimate gaffe of the year," she argued in a deliberately loud voice as Andrew muttered into the phone. She reached over and slowly tore several sheets of paper out of the provided memo pad and crumpled each sheet, tossing them into the trash can before dropping the half-a-centimeter-in-diameter clip in as well. 

There was a knock on the door and Andrew headed for it, not letting the act drop. "Oh but perhaps the other incident with Aurora Lynne transcended it, cheri."

The suited man at the door bowed slightly. "You called, sir?"

Usagi rushed over, smiling widely at him and carrying the trash can. "Yes. If you could dispose of this? I hate to have trash in the room." 

The man nodded and received it, barely glancing down at the wadded up sheets of paper. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

The door closed. Usagi let out a sigh of relief. 

"That was awkward."

Andrew nodded in agreement, flopping down onto the king-sized bed. "Scenario B is nowhere as well-rehearsed as Scenario A."

Usagi sat down on the other side. "I still don't see why I have to stay the night here."

"Go look out the window."

She shot him a curious look but acquiesced. Evening was already surrendering to night and the pale glow of the moon didn't even come close to rivaling the streetlights. No cars drove by. It was frighteningly silent. Usagi squinted into the darkness. 

"There's a car on the other side of the street," she noted quietly. "Are they watching us?"

"Attempting to, at least. They'll be gone by morning."

Usagi turned back to face him and folded her arms. "So? What're you waiting for? Start explaining."

…………………

Usagi grinned grimly as she stepped out of Andrew's car and turned back to glance at Quatre's mansion. At the moment, she couldn't decide what she was more afraid of – the new threat Chiba Mamoru posed or Hiiro's demand for an explanation the instant she would step through the doorway.

She hesitantly reached for the doorbell. The door swung open before she could press it. 

"Usagi."

She laughed nervously. "Hiiro … my, how quickly you recover." She didn't have to turn around to know that Andrew was approaching the house – Hiiro's gaze was focused on him.

"Mr. Yui," Andrew greeted cordially just as Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei appeared behind Hiiro, silent and watching. 

Hiiro barely glanced at the hand the blonde man offered. Usagi sighed to herself. Apparently Hiiro was nowhere as polite as Andrew. 

Surprise surprise.

She cleared her throat carefully. Hiiro's burning gaze swung to her. "Mr. Yui." He started at the formality and shot a brief scowl at Andrew. "For the sake of Innocence, you will not contact me for the next three months. You will not mention my name. You will not attempt to meet me in any form or manner. And you will not track my whereabouts."

"You're saying … you're saying just when I realized you're still alive, you are going to disappear again?" His voice was cracked and hoarse and Usagi swallowed to keep the bitter lump of tears at her throat down.

"Hiiro," she whispered softly, "do it for me. Do it so that I can stay alive." 

"Mr. Yui, it would be highly dangerous, possibly lethal, to contact Usagi at any moment in this time period," Andrew offered, equally quietly. 

"Did I ask for your input?" he snapped back.

Andrew laughed at Hiiro's bark of a reply. "Love is powerful, Mr. Yui, but don't let jealousy overwhelm it." 

Hiiro acted as if he hadn't heard. "I'm coming with you-"

"We're all coming with you," Duo added quickly.

Usagi looked from one face to another and took a deep breath, subduing as much of her sentimentality as possible. "Gentlemen, I order you to not follow me. This isn't a slumber party we're talking about. This is a war of wits and strategies against modern-day ESUN's most notorious gang, only subsidiary to Innocence."

"We're won't encumber you if we come. We're not liabilities," Quatre argued softly. 

"No one knows that as well as I do," she replied, equally softly. 

The blonde man frowned. "Stay for one night. Surely we can sort this out."

Usagi shook her head. "I can't. Dozens are dying now because of Chiba Mamoru. If I linger any longer, dozens more will d-"

She gasped as Hiiro swept her up in a fierce hug. 

"For the last few weeks I've had nightmares … of your dying, of your death. And when I wake up, the pillow is wet and my eyes burn," he whispered roughly into her ear. Her heart thumped, its beat quick enough to make her tremble. He released her. "I'll let you go because I know you will come back."

She smiled. "Just like before."

"Just like before," he echoed forlornly.

…………………

"Just because Hiiro said he wouldn't meddle doesn't mean I won't," Duo argued loudly. Usagi had left half an hour ago, disappearing with a small wave before sliding on her shades and leaving in anonymity. 

Trowa stirred from his position opposite the braided man. "I don't think that is wise, Duo. You'll only endanger her."

Quatre nodded. "And I can only save Usagi so many times. Even my influence has its limits."

Wufei shook his head almost admiringly, his hair out of the usual ponytail, smooth strands of ebony dangling in front of his face. He looked forbidding even in the soft, casual light of Quatre's living room. "That woman faces death every few hours."

"Usagi knows that better than anybody." Hiiro paused and ignored the four pairs of eyes on him. "And Duo is wrong. I said I would let her go. I never promised not to follow."

…………………

It makes me cringe and gives me stomach pains. xD; Kidding. But something like that. Exams are almost here for us. Next week, I will update My Paper Heart and hopefully the last week I'll update Cross My Heart … if I'm lucky. xD; After that, I'll be gone for about three weeks on vacation … I'm not sure I can access a computer/the internet where I'll be … but we'll see. Hopefully there will be more updates in the summer. Again, we'll see. xD; Thank you all for being patient for this chapter. :D And thank you all for reading. :D Yours, Angel.

**ChibiKai02**: Lol … does your opinion remain unchanged? xD; I hope so … thank you very much though. :D

**Bunni****:** Hiiro and Usagi together … lol. I'm sadistic enough to laugh. xD; It's not happening anytime soon. If it's happening at all. :D Now … have a nice day. xD; Kidding, kidding. There will be many H/U moment in this fic … even if it doesn't quite seem like it now. xD;

**Silly Smiles:** LOL … poor Andrew. ::pets:: He's actually a quite likeable character. xD; Hiiro on the other hand … xDxD;; 

**Crazygurl70:** o.o;; I read that book … The Once and Future King? Wart … heh heh. xD; And yes, I have quite a penchant for "thwarted love" too. xD;; Maybe not to your extreme…lol. 

**Kylarachan****:** This chapter isn't a cliffhanger! :D But I can't guarantee it for the rest of them. xD;; Cliffhangers a bit hard to plan … xD;; And I'm lazy … soooo. :D

**Firefly Princess:** Lol. xD; I wrote … and then I hated it … so I waited. Lol. xD; Are you still here? O.o;; So many people seem to be leaving … ;-; Come baaaaaaack!!! xD

**Angel313:** Thank you! ; But I'm sorry about the updating soon bit … xD;

**Heero's**** Bunny:** I think I've heard that the day after Thanksgiving was the best day to shop. xD;; Is it true? :D 

**Sunshine Fia:** Lol … those two words together … "great cliffhanger" xD; Seems oxymoronic. :D But yes, you were very correct in your presumption about Andrew's acting … xD; And … Usagi is a very popular girl. Lol.

**The Desert Fox:** I think, from rumors, that I like the manga a whole lot more than the anime. Well…considering I haven't read the manga. xD; And with the name "Artemis" … I think with "rarer" names, there's more leeway to go either way. Like … the name Aubrey … is it masculine or feminine? I've seen it used for both. xD;;

**Serenity Angel:** I think I'm just out to kill Hiiro too. xD;;; …Or at least hurt him immensely. xD;;

**OtAkU****:** Lol … I hope you're still patiently waiting. xD; Sorry for taking so long … --; But I really do despise this chapter. xD; And the complications … oh the complications. xD;

**Pyro****-Girl:** Lol … thank you. xD; 

**Moon Mage Goddess:** xD; Well, they're not _technically_ engaged. xD; And … Hiiro technically still hasn't eaten yet … --; Poor Hiiro. xD; But my mouth remains closed. :D


End file.
